Warriors - Lies Of The Prophecy - Secrets
by Rosella Salvatore
Summary: Skylark and Pinefoot are Shadowclan warriors. And though everyone believes that Firestar, the fallen leader of Thunderclan is a continued hero, Skylark starts to suspect how true the Prophecy is, and she's prepared for everything, but are the others?
1. Allegiances

**SHADOWCLAN ALLEGIANCES**

**Leader: **Wavestar - light gray tom with splashes of white on his fur and grey eyes

**Deputy:** Smallsong - brown tabby she-cat

**Medicine cat:** Leafgaze - black and white tortsishell she-cat

**Med-cat-app: N/a **

**Elders: **

Snaketooth - dark grey tom with green eyes

**Queen(s):**

Snowdove - brown and white tabby she-cat with forest green eyes (Mother to Driftkit and Skykit ; mate to Shellfang)

Stonestream - light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Pinekit, Rowankit, and Cloudkit ; mate to unknown)

**Kits: (1-8)**

Driftkit (breeze) - white she-cat with one sea-green eye and a sea-blue eye. (deaf in right ear)

Skykit (lark) - light grey almost white she-cat with light royal blue eyes and cream/brown markings on her face,back and tail (runt)

Pinekit (foot) - light brown (yellow) bengal tabby tom with sea-green eyes (bigger than other kits)

Rowankit (heart) - dark rowan colored tom with cream paws and amber eyes

Cloudkit (patch) - dark tabby tom with a white patch of fur on his chest with hazel eyes (Deceased)

**Apprentices: (1-4)**

Owlpaw (leap) - white marbel striped bangal she-cat with ice-blue eyes (Apprentice to Barkblaze)

**Warriors: (8-14)**

Shellfang - dark ginger tom with marbel stripes and steel grey eyes

Bushfire - brown tom with yellow eyes

Barkblaze - dark tabby tom with brown eyes (mate to Stonestream and mentor to Owlpaw)

Fawndapple - cream dappled she-cat with hazel eyes

Toadleap - black tom cat with white tail

Runningstorm - brown-gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Breezefoot - smokey-gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Rabbittail -ginger tom with golden eyes and missing left ear

Moleclaw - battle scarred smokey brown tom with amber eyes

Frogfur - brown and white tabby tom with orange eyes

Deerwing - dove grey tom with blue/green eyes

Antwhisker - redish brown tabby tom with darker paws

**Senior Warriors: (1-3)**

Ravenfall - battel scarred dark tabby tom with short tail

Rainfern - grey-blue dappled she-cat with long heavy fur and body scars

**Thunderclan Allegiances**

**Leader:** Twigstar - pale cream she-cat with small ears and fluffy fur

**Deputy:** Birchleaf - ginger she-cat with over-grown claws and yellow teeth

**Med-cat:** Molttedpelt - black tom with moltted fur and blue eyes

**Med-cat-app:** Doepaw (hop) - small she-cat with golden brown eyes

**Elder(s): (1-3)**

Mothdance - golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Queen(s): (1-3)**

Bluerose - dappled blue she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Cherrykit and Maplekit ; mate to Flashheart)

**Kit(s): (1-8)**

Cherrykit (foot) - ginger,brown and white tortsishell she-cat with bright green eyes

Maplekit (bloom) - ginger,brown, and black tabby tortsishell she-cat with amber eyes (Dies of greencaugh)

**Apprentice(s): (1-4)**

Applepaw(flight) - a long furred red cameo she-cat with green-flecked hazel eyes and a tail nose (Apprentice to Brightstorm)

**Warriors: (8-14)**

Flashheart - grey tom with black spots on his back

Ivytendril - grey and white tortsishell she-cat

Mossfur - huge light brown tabby tom grey-green eyes

Wildpelt - tortsishell tom with amber eyes

Lizardtail - tabby tom with face scars

Bramblefur - brown tom with one white paw

Finchcall - golden brown tom with twisted paw

**Senior Warriors: (1-3)**

Nightfeather - black tom with brown blotches

Whiteshadow - white tom with grey stripe down his back

Brightstorm - ginger and white tabby tom

**Windclan Allegiances**

**Leader:** Stormstar - a grey tabby she-cat with darker flecks and deep blue eyes

**Deputy:** Patchfur - tom with patchs of fur of diffrent colors

**Med-cat:** Frostpool - a long furred cinnamon smoke she-cat with large, innocent-looking blue eyes that are slightly crossed

**Med-cat-app:** Jaypaw - roawn tom with useless back left leg

**Elder(s): (1-3)**

Graystream - long furred tabby she-cat

**Queen(s): (1-3)**

Lilyear - brown calico with yellow eyes (Mate to Bouncetail and mother to Poppykit)

**Kit(s): (1-8)**

Poppykit (cloud) - Black she-cat with a sparkling/shining back and yellow eyes

**Apprentice(s): (1-4)**

Haypaw (belly)- tabby tom with green eyes ( apprentice to Sunfur)

Ashpaw(rain) - lithe smoke grey,brown, fawn, and white torbie (tabbyXtortisie), folded ears, and light blue colored eyes(apprentice to Haretail)

**Warriors: (8-14)**

Sunfur - a short furred chocolate calico she-cat with leaf-green eyes and rounded ears(sis to Mossfur and Swfitheart)

Beetleclaw- a short furred lilac tabby tom with glistening golden eyes and a sturdy, muscular build.

Haretail - short tailed big tom with gleaming fur and yellow eyes

Bouncetail - lithe Ginger tabby tom with sweet green eyes

Shadestorm - large dusty-brown tom with scarred body

Starlingstrike - white and black tom

Sootwhisker - chocolate brown tabby tom

Cedarblaze - brown tabby tom with cream and white muzzelpaws, and golden eyes

**Senior Warriors: (1-3)**

Fogtail - scarred dark tabby tom

Darkpelt - dark grey and black tabby tom with blue eyes

**Riverclan Allegiances**

**Leader:** Littlestar - pale brown tabby she-cat with purple-blue eyes

**Deputy:** Nettlefang - black tabby tom with blue eyes

Med-cat: Runningbrook - brown she-cat with green eyes

**Med-cat-app: **Bluedapple -grey dappled she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Elder(s): (1-3)**

Snowshine - dark grey she-cat with patches of white fur

Sunpelt - ginger tabby tom with golden eyes

**Queen(s): (1-3)**

Willowsong - golden she-cat with fuzzy fur (mother to Thrushkit and Spottedkit, mate to Brackenstripe)

**Kit(s): (1-8)**

Thrushkit (ear) - light grey tom with brown eyes and long tail

Spottedkit(sky) - golden tortishsell tabby she-cat

**Apprentice(s): (1-4)**

Fernpaw - heavy furred striped calico she-cat

Thornpaw - smokey-brown tom with thorn-like claws

**Warriors: (8-14)**

Swiftheart - large light brown tom with missing left ear and green eyes

Snowwhisker - white she-cat with grey tabby stripes

Streamfur - black and white tortisshell she-cat

Fishleap - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Brackenstripe - dark brown tom with tabby stripes down back

Hallowstep - tom with dark bushy fur and scarred face

Ashwing - ash-grey tabby tom with grey-green eyes

**Senior Warriors: (1-3)**

Fallowtail - grey and brown tabby she-cat

Stormstar, Poppykit, Lilyear, and Bouncetail all belong to the wonderful Derpy Kitty on


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

A dark grey she-cat padded down the seemingly endless road. How she was even doubting the savor of all the clans she didn't know, but she couldn't risk it. She just couldn't!

"Yellowfang?" a deep voice broke through to the grey cat's ears. The she-cat froze to her spot,then shivered. "What are you doing here Raggedstar?" she asked, turning around to look at the former love of her life.

"I could ask you the same thing. You doubt the prophecy, don't you?" He asked, a frown forming on his features. He padded forward, coming closer until he touched his nose to Yellowfang's head.

Yellowfang wasn't going to break, she snapped back into the wall she always put up. She wasn't going to pour her heart out to Raggedstar. She'd done that once, and that had gotten her to give birth to a monster.

"I don't doubt it, but I want to be safe,rather than sorry." she meowed, sitting down and drawing her tongue over her paw.

"Fire alone will save the clans... It's true, Firestar did save us, more than I can count, but ..." Yellowfang stopped. She was doubting Firestar. Why was she doing it? She had always believed in the flame colored cat before, and he'd never let her down.

So why was she letting him down? Listening to what a Skyclan cat said? Maybe she saw truth in Honeyleaf's words. Those wreched words that wouldn't leave her head. Fire will destroy the clans, not save them.

"But...?" Raggedstar promoted. "Nothing." Yellowfang irritably replied, flicking her tail as she got back up. "Let's go back, I'm not even sure why I would believe in a Skyclan cat." She meowed, but deep down, Yellowfang couldn't help but believe Honeyleaf's words.

The former Shadowclan cat laid a glance over her shoulder as she paced back the way she came, Raggedstar right behind her.

"And so, the brave leader of Thunderclan bounced foreward, and killed, Tigerstar." Snowdove meowed in a low voice. Skykit of Shadowclan rolled her eyes at her mother's interest in such a story. "I'm bored,mom!" she said, her voice turning into a yawn at the end. It was almost dawn, and to a Shadowclan cat, the light was their night.

"Don't you like the story?" Snowdove asked. "Hmm." Skykit said, her head held high. "I hear it every day, so no. It's always Firestar this, Firestar that, Firestar saved, blah blah blah!" She exclaimed, huffing and puffing.

"I like the story mama." Driftkit, Skykit's litter-mate piped up. "Of course you like it, you like everything that mom says." Skykit pointed out, lazily rolling around, a smirk plastered on her faace. She was of course, the more confident sister.

"Do not!" "Do to!" "Do not!" Do to!" Snowdove's face went from a smile to a frown quickly as her kits began to bicker again. "Will you shut them up?!" Stonestream, the other queen in the nursery asked, her voice like venom.

Stonestream was the other queen in the nursery, and her kits were a moon older than Snowdove's. Stonestream, other than Snowdove, hated the idea of sitting still, and she hated beign a queen.

She couldn't wait to get out of the nursery, while Snowdove dreaded the day she would have to leave the cosy nest she was sitting in. But, life had to go on, as usual.

She looked back to her kits and her eyes widened. Skykit was pinning Driftkit down, her paws on Driftkit's throat. "Skykit!" Snowdove screeched, pulling the runt off her eldest kit. Snowdove let Skykit drop onto the floor of the nursery.

"What? I was just proving a point!" she complained. Snowdove shook her head. "About what?" she asked through clenched teeth. She would have never imagined a kit like Skykit could be capable of such horrors.

"That just because I'm small, does not make me weak."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Skykit groaned. She could feel someone prodding her in the side. She forced her eyes open to see one of the other kits ; Pinekit. He looked angry.

Skykit stiffeled a yawn and forced herself up, she could see he was relieved she was at last awake. "No one told me you were immposible to wake up, or else I would have let your sister do it. Come on, There's going to be a warriors' ceremony." He meowed excitedly, whirling around and running off.

Skykit took a moment before it registered in her head that today, Owlpaw would become... Owl...whatever it was she got. But Skykit also remembered that the snobby apprentice had been sevrely injured by a dog, and had missed a moon or two of training, putting her behind in becoming a warrior.

Skykit's own father had planned all this ; They were going to give her her warrior ceremony at long last, just before they went to the gathering.

It was almost sunset, which was very early for Skykit and the rest of the Clan.

Skykit wandered around the camp for a while, until she finally stumbled upon Cloudkit, one of Pinekit's brothers. Cloudkit gave her a small smile and headed off.

Across camp, Skykit could see her mother and sister, sitting, looking excited. Skykit walked over, smiling at Driftkit, who's blue and green eyes where shining. "Calm down, it's not like this is our ceremony. It's just for Owlpaw."

Driftkit shrugged, turning her attention to her tail as she stupidly chased it.

Snowdove sighed. She was glad Owlpaw was finally getting the recognition she deserved, but she hated that fact that it was her mate that spoke up for the tan tabby.

He had claimed she desreved it, he had pruswaded Wavestar to think twice about making Owlpaw wait any longer, and he had succeeded. Shellfang was also the one who was distracting Owlpaw at the moment.

Snowdove couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that her mate was the one doing all this for a diffrent she-cat. Owlpaw wasn't even his kin, which had Snowdove worked up. Was Shellfang going to leave her?

He had and still was very proud of Skykit, which had to mean something, didn't it?

Snowdove tried to calm herself as she awaited her mate's arrival with Owlpaw. Sunset turned to Dusk and she could start to hear their voices as they approached.

The rest of the evening was a blur, up until the moment where Owlpaw was made a warrior.

"Owlpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Wavestar asked. The entire camp was silent as they awaited for the 'I do'

"I do." Owlpaw replied. "Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Owlpaw, from this moment on ward you shall be known as Owl-leap. Starclan honors your loyalty and speed, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan."

"Owl-leap! Owl-leap!"

Snowdove cheered like any other clan-mate. Once the cheers died down however, Owl-leap ran up to Shellfang and practically exploded with purrs,licks, and thanks to Snowdove's mate.

Snowdove couldn't take it any more. She just couldn't. Who was Owl-leap to smother her mate? Shellfang had said he'd loved her over and over, before that Owl-leap was even born.

"Empty words and promises. Innocent until proven guilty mum. To me, that, is guilty." Snowdove's eyes turned to Skykit, who was sitting down, lazily looking at her father and Owl-leap. Snowdove felt pride for her daughter ; Skykit was young, but she was wise beyond her years.

Not even Snowdove herself had ever been so truthful.

Skykit waited a little longer. It had been at least ten minutes since the cats chosen to go to the gathering had gone. She took another glance around camp. She was not going to be a cowrd and back out, there was no WAY she would.

She took a deep breath, steadying herself, and sprang out the entrance while Moleclaw, who was on guard duty at the moment, wasn't looking.

Skykit blindly leaped and ran, fallowing the scent trail left by her clan-mates. She knew the risk ; If she was found sneaking into a gathering, she would be in huge trouble. She would be grounded till she was apprenticed, or worse yet ; not apprenticed at all.

But the thought of going to a gathering at only three moons old nagged at her. She would be the first kit to do it.

When Skykit finally got to the lake and island, she couldn't cross. The tree that made a bridge between the island and land was too high up for her to cross. She cursed herself for beign so stupid as to forget the tree.

This made her entire plan, not so fool-proof.

Straining her ears to hear something, she couldn't. Letting out a small sigh, she turned around, only to be met with light brown tabby fur.

Skykit let out an 'ooph' as she stumbled back, her head snapping up to meet cold grey ones.

"What's going on Mossfur?" a tortis-shell tom asked, padding up to the light brown tabby infront of Skykit. He looked very thin and frail. Mossfur pushed Wildpelt away. "I found a kit that's all." he meowed sternly.

Wildpelt pinned his ears behind his head. Mossfur was one of the toughest Thunderclan cats around. He couldn't anger him. Mossfur turned back to the kit. "Your name?" he asked.

Skykit puffed her chest, forced her ears up and stood tall and proud. "I'm Skykit." She meowed defensivly. Mossfur snickered, bending down and picking Skykit up by the scruff.

"Put me down, right now! You ignorant...what clan are you from?" she asked, stopping in her insult.

Mossfur rolled his eyes. "Thunderclan." He mumbled through her fur. Skykit noded, or manged to, and went back to her insult. "You ignorant useless, waste of space, good for nothing..." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Thunderclan FREAK!" she screamed.

She could feel eyes burning through her pelt, and opening her closed eyes, she saw a clearing full of cats, frozen to their spot at what she'd just said.

Skykit felt her face flush with emmbaresment as she was put down onto a patch of grass by Mossfur. "Anyone lose a Skykit?" He asked, his voice deep with irritation.

"Skykit!"

Oh no. Thought Skykit. Owl-leap padded up to her. "Thank you, Mossfur. I don't know what could have happened to her if you hadn't gotten to her."

Skykit resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the newly made warrior. Mossfur merely nodded his head.

Skykit saw Snowdove pushing her way through the crowd. "Skykit, what in the name of Starclan are you doing here?" she asked, giving Owl-leap an icy stare telling her to back off.

Owl-leap bent her head slightly and turned away, mumbling something under her breath.

"And you seriously got to stay?" Driftkit asked excitedly as Skykit wooed the kits in the nursery of her adventure. "I want to be just like you." Rowankit, a ginger tom-kit meowed. Cloudkit was nodding eagerly for Skykit to continue while Pinekit was rolling his eyes.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

An entire moon had passed since Skykit had gone to the gathering.

She was now about five moons old, while Rowankit,Cloudkit, And Pinekit were soon to be apprenticed.

Moonlight gleamed through the marshes as Pinekit and Cloudkit trecked on. Cloudkit stopped. "Why are we doing this again?" he asked. "Wont we get caught?" He added when his brother Pinekit didn't answer.

Pinekit turned around and shrugged. "Skykit got to go to a gathering. Why shouldn't we explore the territory?" he replied. "But we're going to be apprentices in a few days! Can't we just wait?" Cloudkit exclaimed, pouncing onto his larger brother and pulling him down.

Pinekit easily shook Cloudkit off. "No, if a she-cat kit can sneack out of camp and not get into that much trouble, then so will I!" Cloudkit rolled his eyes at his brother's reason. "Or you want to impress mom." Cloudkit supplied.

It was true ; Pinekit at the moment was desperate for his mother's attention. All she had been tending to was Rowankit, and it was driving Pinekit insane. What was worse was his father had died before he was born.

Pinekit tugged Cloudkit forward. He was going to impress everyone. He had heard the warriors talking about a stray dog that they wanted to drive out.

He was going to do it for them, and once they saw how amazing he was, they wouldn't wait to make him a warrior.

Something deep down told Pinekit he was stupid, and there was no way he could do it, but he ignored that annoying voice that held him back from beign curious.

"I hear it!" Cloudkit meowed, bouncing up and down as he looked closer to a hallow log with the sleeping mutt inside. "Well shhh!" Pinekit shushed, taking a few more steps towards the dog as he unsheathed his claws.

That's when it all went down hill - Cloudkit stepped on a stick by accident that crackled, broke, and awoke the mangy beast.

The rest for Pinekit was a blur.

He remembered trying to fight it off, then running away with Cloudkit at his heels.

"Pinekit?" A voice asked. It was Shellfang. The large warrior looked at the bloody kit, a slight worry glazing over his face. "What happened...?"

But Pinekit wasn't listening, he looked all around, frantic. Where was Cloudkit? His brother had been right behind him, hadn't he?

"Cloudkit...stick...dog...run.." Pinekit was simply spluttering words all over. The second he said dog however, alaram washed over Shellfang. "Stay here." he growled to Pinekit, pushing him aside into the paws of Owl-leap, whom must have been quietly watching the scene.

"Shhh, it's okay little one. I'm here, and no dog's going to get you." she murmed softly. And though Pinekit wanted to appriciate it, her tone suggested that she would rather be doing something else.

Shellfang traced the trail as fast as his paws would carry him. Stopping only when he saw Cloudkit, torn apart with a growling dog over his body.

Shellfang hissed, bunching his muceles and sprining forward, his claws unsheathed as he tore apart the dog's chest, watching the mangy thing bleed.

Skykit raced into the medicine cat's den, stopping short to see Pinekit with Rowankit and their mother Stonestream standing over him.

"He's dead...Because of you...All because of you. If you ask me, you should have been the one to die... " Stonestream spit at Pinekit, walking out, only turning around to say "Come Rowankit, he's no longer your brother, and no longer my son."

Stonestream stompped out fuming and hissing.

Skykit gave a short sigh before padding over to Pinekit. "What, in the bloody name of Starclan happened out there? Besides all the rumors and lies I'v heard from out there."

Pinekit had a shocked and teary exppresion. "My mother hates me.." he whispered, breaking into soft sobs.

Skykit could feel a tang of sympathy for Pinekit ; after all, all he'd wanted was to impress his mother. She of all kits knew what it was like to be ignored by your own mother.

So, for the rest of the night, Skykit stayed by Pinekit, getting him a mouse for dinner, and slept by his side. She didn't like him - he felt more like a brother to her. Or perhaps a best friend.

"Everyone hates me! I'm not coming out!" Pinekit complained. Skykit rolled her eyes, tugging and pulling the larger cat so as to be out and about. "Toadleap dosen't, no one does to be honest. The only reason they don't talk to you is because they think you're still in too much shock and trauma." Skykit hissed.

Pinekit shook his head and bent it down when Toadleap approached.

Nodding his head to Skykit for a job well done on brining Pinekit out. "Well kits, what story would you like to hear?" He asked, sitting down comfertably on a clump of grass.

Skykit sat as well, pulling Pinekit down with her. "Well... Can you tell me the story of the red-eyed gaints...?" Skykit supplied, making herself comfortable with as much noise as she could to annoy the yellow-brown tabby kit next to her.

"Alright."

"a long while back, after the great battel with the cats of the Dark Forest, another threat came to the lake. They were huge dogs with powerful moves. For an entire generation, they terrorized the clans, until one day, a brave she-cat named Skywisp found an herb that could posion them, and kill them off." Toadleap began.

It was nearly dawn, and Skykit and Pinekit were getting sleepier with every word.

"I was named after her." skykit squeaked happily. Toadleap nodded.

"So, Skywisp crushed and put as much of that herb - wolfsbane - as she could into the lake water, and once the wolfs drank it, they all became sick, and died, never to harm another cat again..."

A/N: Hi guys! Hope you're enjoying this. More will be explaqined about "Fire alone will save the Clans" in chapter 5, I promise! Please review,fave and fallow. I DO NOT own warriors, I simply own my characters and the plots. Btw, There will be two stories. This is the first, the second will feature Mossfur. 33


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Rain poured down endlessly onto the camp's walls. Skykit strained her ears forward as she noticed two figures. "You're sure Owl-leap was with Shellfang? Alone?" Skykit asked again.

"For the millionth time Skykit, YES! She was with him, and they were alone. Remind me next time to keep my mouth shut." Pinekit spat. Skykit wasn't taken a back, she had been expecting her new friend to react this way.

He wanted nothing to do with family matters. Especially not her family. Skykit huffed and let out a long breath, standing up and padding closer to the den enterance as she was finally able to hear it all.

"We're not done talking about this!" Snowdove hissed to her mate, blocking his way. "No, but I am." he spat back, his eyes narrowed to slits. "Why were you with her?" Snowdove repeated. It was the only thing he didn't answer.

Shellfang looked away, not wanting to see his mate as tears accompined the rain down her face.

"Do you love me?" She asked, paitently flicking her felt himself nod ; It was true, he did love Snowdove he just -

"Are you in love with me?" Snowdove asked, voice breaking. That dreaded question that he didn't want to answer. But he had to give her the truth. She deserved that much. He convinced himself that he was doing this because he loved Owl-leap more, and not because the cream tabby wanted him to break off with Snowdove.

"No." He answered, turning away and walking back to the warriors den.

Owl-leap lay there in their nest, gazing upon him sadly as if she wasn't the cause, but rather she was helping.

Snowdove's tears could only grow stronger. It made sense. That fox-hearted Owl-leap had stolen Shellfang from her. Shellfang loved her. He wasn't in love with her, because he was in love with Owl-leap.

She isn't getting away with this. Snowdove spat in her head as she stalked back into the nursery. Owl-leap would never get away with this, she would never live her life to the fullest. She had given Snowdove a mild blow, but Snowdove was going to wipe her off the face of the clans.

And she would have no mercy doing it. The whole of Shadowclan were going to miss sweet old Snowdove. She was easier to kill. This Snowdove, this insane and evil she-cat wasn't going down without a fight, and a strong one at that.

"Skypaw, your mentor will be Toadleap. Antwhisker, I could trust no one more to handle Pinepaw. Rainfern, I know you'll do great passing your skills onto Driftpaw, and Rowanpaw, Deerwing will be a fine mentor to you." Wavestar yowled as he stepped down, letting the apprentices go off with their mentors.

"Skypaw! Pinepaw! Driftpaw! Rowanpaw!"

Skypaw could feel the excitement coursing through her. It was a full moon tonight! That ment that she would be going to the Gathering, this time, without getting into trouble.

"Skypaw! Hold up!" Toadleap chuckled, prying the jumping apprentice away from Wavestar, who looked quite flustered.

"What's up?" Skypaw asked, straightening up. "Well, when we get to the gathering, there will be other apprentices, many older than you are, and most of them know better moves. So you might as well learn these few tricks as fast as you can." he meowed.

"I was excited to go to a gathering as my first day an apprentice, it's not as great when you know nothing. The other apprentices will just think of you as harmless. So, here watch."

For the rest of the night, before the moon rose signaling it was time to leave, Skypaw had mastered at least four battle moves and two hunting techneqis. She wasn't great with them by any means, but she was good, and that would keep the other apprentices off her back.

"Now, be careful when you cross the fallen tree." Toadleap meowed, scrambling onto the tree himself. Skypaw eagerly fallowed, digging her sharp little claws in as she pelted after Toadleap.

A grin spread across her face, but she held it back and pulled out a blank expression. She was not going to act like a childish kit! she was going to a gathering, and she would act like any Shadowclan warrior would : Calm, cool, and collected.

She kept on reapeating those four words over and over in her head as she, Toadleap, And Pinepaw made their way to a comfertable spot in Shadowclan's side of the island. Skypaw could feel the stares she got.

Suck it up, Skypaw! It's good their staring at you. They want to be you. They envy you. Keep it together! a voice in Skypaw's mind bellowed. Skypaw nodded to herself.

She was a great cat, and she certainly wasn't bad looking either. When you had something that others didn't, you needed to flaunt it.

She sat down on a bed of moss, Pinepaw not far off, then she looked around, her blue eyes spotting Rowanpaw, looking like he was beign taunted by some other apprentices that were much older than him.

A low growl escaped Skypaw's throat. Maybe Rowanpaw deserved to be made fun of, but he didn't deserve to be made fun of by cats from other clans. Skypaw couldn't stop herself as she trotted up to the older apprentices.

A scent of moors and rabbits hit her as she approached. Windclan that voice inside her identified.

"Maybe you two should try picking on someone your own size for a change. And besides, two against one? How petty." she meowed cooly, coming up to shoulder Rowanpaw, who'm seemed to regain his confidence as she came.

The tabby tom with green eyes hissed slightly, raising his paw, but the torbie she-cat shook her head. "She's not worth it Haypaw."

Haypaw? HEY Haypaw! taunted Skypaw inside her head. A smug expression took over her face as Haypaw and his torbie friend left.

"Well, I see you havn't changed much from our last meeting. What was it you called me again? Oh, thats right. A ' ignorant, useless, waste of space, good for nothing Thunderclan freak' " Skypaw froze to her spot, then forced her muscles to move as she turned around and saw Mossfur.

the light brown tabby tom towered above Skypaw. He was still, and probably would always be, so much bigger than her.

DAMN IT! Say something! Don't look stupid! hissed Skypaw inside her head. "You havn't changed much either." Skypaw replied,finding her voice again, relieved that her she sounded rude and not afraid.

Luckly for Skypaw, she was saved from talking to Mossfur when Stormstar, WindClan's leader, called the meeting to a beginning.

"WindClan is doing great this season. One of our queens, Lilyear, has given birth to two kits. Poppykit and Rainkit. Unfortunatly however, Rainkit couldn't make it. We hope he rests safely in peace with Starclan. One of our apprentices, Beetlepaw, has now become a warrior and earned his name ; Beetleclaw."

For the rest of the night, the leaders gave out their speaches and Skypaw was relieved when it seemed every cat from the attending clans cheered for her,Pinepaw,Rowanpaw, And Driftpaw.

"Skypaw! Pinepaw! Driftpaw! Rowanpaw!"

**A/N: Hey guys. ^^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Secrets! Please comment and fave to read more! I personally think this is another filler chapter, but I promise by chapter 7 ((Or when Pinepaw and Skypaw become warriors)) that it will become SO much more interesting. Have paitence guys! Anyway, I simply LOVE Mossfur. He has got to be my favorite guy in the story (Sorry Pinepaw!) And I can't wait till I start writing his story. He was never originally supposed to appear in this Chapter, but I love him so much, and besides, he frightens Skypaw. ((Not a lot, but a spark of fear is enough to make some cats go insane)) I didn't put the other Leaders's speeches because I didn't think they were interesting, but I did give Stormstar ((By Derpy Kitty)) Some of the spotlight. She got to actually say something! LOL.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Green eyes glowed through the mists that covered the waterfall. "Why was I called here, Bluestar?" The ginger tom asked. A muscular she-cat appeared before the ginger tom, her blue eyes filled with ice. It made the ginger tom-cat shiver slightly.

Bluestar dipped her head only slightly, turning around and signaling for another cat to come out. It was a small white tom, a gray stripe running down his back and sky blue eyes.

"Cloudstar has found out more about the prophecy." Bluestar meowed. "Would you care to share?" Firestar asked, sitting down. Just as the small white tom opened his mouth however, "Not so fast!" hissed a dark gray she-cat with long,matted fur.

"Yellowfang, this does not concern you!" Hissed Bluestar, lashing her tail for the other she-cat to leave. "Yes it does." Yellowfang argued back. "It concerns both of us." meowed a deep voice.

A large dark brown tabby tom with gleaming golden eyes stepped out. "Oh really? How and why would the prophecy involve you as well Raggedstar?" Bluestar replied, her eyes narrowing slightly as she sat down.

"Have you forgotten that my son turned evil, and ended up fading away because of this stupid prophecy?!" Raggedstar hissed.

Before Bluestar could argue back however, Cloudstar spoke for the first time. "Enough! I did not travel so many skies to get here, just to listen to the lot of you bicker about! Do you want to hear what I have to say or not? Because I will gladly leave back to my clan." he hissed, his voice booming with authority that not even Firestar could deny.

"Very well," Bluestar nodded, allowing the white tom to share his findings.

"For there to be a hero, there must be a villan. For saving to be needed, there must be destruction. Honeyleaf's words were true. Fire is deceptive. It can fool the smartest cat. But before it's time is over, it'll run it's course of wrath." Cloudstar meowed.

Yellowfang narrowed her eyes. "Don't speak in riddles and rhyms. What does this mean?" She asked, flicking her tail.

"Sometimes, Yellowfang. The bad is truly the good in disguise. Remember that no one questions the hero of the clans." Cloudstar meowed, fading away, back to the skies of SkyClan.

"The bad is really the good?" Firestar asked, confused as he tilted his head to the side. "Cloudstar's gone mad." Yellowfang muttered. Raggedstar looked deep in thought, and hatred flashed in his eyes as he gazed upon Firestar, who was oblivious to it all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So where are we going for our first patrol?" Pinepaw asked as he and Antwhisker prepared to leave with Breezefoot and Ravenfall.

"Well, we'll patrol the border of Riverclan." Antwhisker replied. Pinepaw nodded as he walked proudly off with the other three toms. "I remember my first patrol as an apprentice." Breezefoot meowed. "I remember it too." Ravenfall meowed, his voice playful.

Breezefoot looked like he wanted to vanish right then and there. "Not the first part! Afterwords!" Breezefoot exclaimed. "What happened?" Pinepaw asked. "Ravenfall, dont!" Breezefoot meowed, desperation in his voice.

Ravenfall rolled his eyes. "Breezefoot here slipped into the lake and had to get saved by a Riverclan cat." Breezefoot hung his head, but Ravenfall gave his shoulder a nudge, giving a small laugh. "Everyone does something stupid on their first patrol." Ravenfall assured Breezefoot.

"None of the apprentices right now have done anything stupid." he mumbled. "Ha! You should have seen Skypaw yesterday on the ThunderClan border! she climbed a tree after a squirrel. She never got it, but she did get stuck, and Toadleap had to carry her down." Ravenfall replied. Breezefoot seemed to relax after hearing of Skypaw's wonderfull tree-climbing.

The four toms padded on and on. The moon was slowly rising, and a small breeze ruffled Pinepaw's fur. It felt like forever as Pinepaw fallowed behind his mentor, and soon enough the were nearing reed beds.

"Stop." Antwhisker suddenly hissed. Pinepaw skidded to a halt as he heard a strange noise. "What in the name of Starclan..?" Breezefoot meowed, shouldering his way past a thick band of reeds and revealing "Cinderfoot?!" he exclaimed.

Pinepaw quickly dodged away from Antwhisker and came to stand next to Breezefoot as he saw a rather scrawny dappled gray she-cat with darker gray feet and blazing blue eyes. "Breezefoot." she meowed coolely.

"What are you doing here?" Ravenfall meowed, pushing Pinepaw away. Pinepaw could here the distress in Ravenfall's voice. He was trying to sound mean, but wasn't pulling it off very well. "I'll leave." Cinderfoot meowed, turning away from them.

"No, not until you explain. Where's Hal?" Breezefoot hissed at her. Pinepaw saw regret flash in Breezefoot's eyes as Cinderfoot's face started staining with tears. "My father died. I was just resting here. If I cannot however, I will gladly leave." she hissed, her voice bitter.

Antwhisker shook his head. "No. You're not staying out by yourself. We'll take you back to camp. You can rest there, and if you still want to be a ... loner...then it's your choice."

Cinderfoot looked at Antwhisker and gave a harsh laugh. "The last thing Wavestar will do is shelter me. If he dosen't kill me the second I get back there, then it's a final blessing from StarClan for me." she meowed.

After more arguing, Antwhisker,Ravenfall, and Breezefoot convinced Cinderfoot to go back to camp. Pinepaw gazed at the she-cat as they walked back to camp. He'd seen her from somewhere, he was sure of it. Cinderfoot seemed to realize that Pinepaw was looking at her. She gave him a crooked smile. "My, you have grown my little Pinekit." she meowed teasignly.

That voice. The name she'd called him. 'My little Pinekit' Pinepaw had thought that he'd only dreamed of the she-cat who would quiet him down when he was a meowling kit. And after she had left, he'd just believed she had been his imagination.

_- Flashback -_

_The meowling kit wouldn't stop. Stonestream had tried everything she could, but nothing had happened. She hissed at the bundle of tabby fur infront of her, still meowling wildely. "Shut up!" she hissed._

_"Now Stonestream, that's no way to treat a kit." a gray dappled she-cat meowed, her eyes blazing fiercly at the rude queen. "Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try to shut this thing up Cinderfoot." Stonestream meowed, cuffing Pinekit on the head, which only made his meows louder._

_Cinderfoot rolled her blue eyes, pulling the kit into her fur. She began to hum softly to it, making it's voice muffled and grow quiet. "That's it. There you go my little Pinekit." Cinderfoot meowed softly, rapping her tail around the kit._

_- End Of Flashback -_

"What is she doing here?" A loud and rather annoyed voice broke Pinepaw out of his memory. Wavestar was standing infront of the patrol, his eyes blazing and tail lashing violently.

"She needs to rest. We thought we'd let her." Ravenfall meowed. "No." Wavestar replied, turning away from Cinderfoot.

"Well, why don't we vote on it?" Cinderfoot asked. Wavestar turned back around. "What do you mean?" he hissed, un-sheathing his claws. "Pick a cat Wavestar, one cat. Ask them if I should be allowed to rest here." Cinderfoot meowed, her voice filled with courage.

"Very well." Wavestar meowed, looking around the camp. "Breezefoot?" He asked. Breezefoot's eyes widened slightly, and he took a slight step back. He looked to Cinderfoot, then sighed. "I'm sorry Wavestar, but I think we owe Cinderfoot this at least. She did stop the attack of the rouges on us."

"What?! A rouge attacked that her father had planned, who'm she chose in the end over her clan!" Wavestar roared. "My father was an old coot. He needed my help, and I knew that my lovely clan didn't need me as much as he. And besides, you wont have to worry about him anymore. He died a few moons ago." Cinderfoot meowed defensivly.

"How much did you cry?" Wavestar meowed, eyes narrowed, taunting the young she-cat. "I didn't. Because I'm the one who poisend him." she answered.

shock rippled off of Wavestar in waves. "What?" he asked. Cinderfoot shrugged. "Like I said, he was insane. I had to put an end to him, because I knew he was plotting against ShadowClan still. and if I tried defending you, he would kill me. So, I chose to save my clan, instead of stand by my father." She replied.

"I think she should stay." Someone else put in. Murmurs of agreement rose from the other clan cats, while Wavestar, still in shock nodded his head slightly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, who is she exactly?" A voice said before Pinepaw was pushed onto the ground, Skypaw standing over her him, her royal blue eyes bored.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Skypaw knocked herself into Rowanpaw, making the larger tom unsteady as she un-hooked his legs from under-neath him, only stopping to smirk at her victory. "Good going, Skypaw!" Toadleap mewed, sitting proudly a few feet away. "How..?" Rowanpaw groaned.

Skypaw shrugged as she padded back and sat next to Pinepaw, who was in deep thought. Skypaw flicked her tail over his nose. "What?" He snapped irritably. "Don't you what me!" Skypaw hissed. "Besides, the only cat that thinks as much as you lately, is Driftpaw."

"You're sister's afraid of her own shadow." Rowanpaw mewed, who had happened to hear them. Skypaw turned around, grabbing Rowanpaw's neck fur and pulling him close. "And you're going to leave, or you can sleep with one eye open today." She replied, her eyes scanning the dark rowan tom's amber eyes.

"Don't make threats you can't keep, Skypaw." Rowanpaw replied, grabbing her paw and pulling it away from his fur. "Oh, I will keep it." Skypaw replied, huffing.

Rowanpaw resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he turned away from the smaller apprentice.

"Skypaw, Pinepaw, you two are going to have a special day tomorrow." Antwhisker mewed, padding over to the two apprentices. "We're finally going to be going in battle?" Skypaw asked sarcastically. Antwhisker shook his head, smiling tightly. "No, we're going to be visiting the moon pool." he replied sternly.

"Why don't I get to go?" Rowanpaw mewed. "And Driftpaw?" Skypaw added. "Those two will go later, we need our warriors at camp. They'll go when their mentors can catch a free day." Antwhisker explained.

"Now, let's get back to camp, we're going to have a long day tomorrow." Toadleap mewed, herding the apprentices back to camp.

OOO

Snowdove sat nervously near the fresh-kill pile, waiting until that useless piece of foxdung Owlleap showed up. The tan tabby was only a few fox-tails away. When she saw Snowdove, she added something to Breezefoot and padded up to Snowdove.

"Snowdove! I heard you wanted to talk to me." she mewed sweetly, tilting her head to the side. "Yes.." Snowdove replied, taking a frog from the pile. She watched as Owlleap chose a shrew for herself. Yes! snowdove thought. This would teach her.

- Flashback -

Snowdove caught the shrew easily, taking out the death-berries. "Let's see how you like a shrew filled with these." she hissed, stuffing the berry juice into the shrew.

Now all she had to do was wait for Owlleap to eat it. She would get poisoned, and end up dying. Or, that was Snowdove's plan.

- End Of Flashback -

The two she-cats found a comfortable patch of marsh grass, resting there while they ate. "Snowdove... I'm so sorry about you and Shellfang. I really am, you have to believe that I never intended to come in between you two." She said. Snowdove wanted to believe it, but she could see the hatred in Owlleap's eyes, no matter what she said. Sure, she could lie to Snowdove's face, but she wasn't able to keep the hate out of her eyes.

"I know, and I really don't want it to be awkward...It Would be better if we just...became .. friends, right?" Snowdove supplied. She was playing a dangerous card, if anyone found out she was trying to kill a clan-mate, she was sure to be exiled.

"Of course... it would be awful for us to fight over a tom. Shellfang doesn't deserve that much." Owlleap mewed slyly. Snowdove chose the perfect time then to leave. "I need water, excuse me for a moment." she mewed, swiftly getting up.

From across the camp Snowdove watched as Owlleap began to wither slightly, turning around with wide eyes. She gave out a screech as a bit of blood began to spill from her mouth.

Leafgaze, Shadowclan's medicine cat erupted from the marsh plants, "Someone carry her in my den, now!" she mewed loudly. Barkblaze, Owlleap's former mentor jumped to his paws for Owlleap, leaving an angry looking Stonestream alone.

The moon was going down by the time that Snowdove was allowed to see Owlleap, who had recovered well from the poison. Snowdove treaded into the den, stopping in front of Leafgaze. "May I have a moment alone with her?" She asked. Leafgaze nodded.

Laying down on her side, Owlleap looked up to Snowdove and hissed, her eyes narrowed to slits. "You did this.." she croaked. "You have no proof." Snowdove replied. "And besides, who's going to believe that loving Snowdove would do anything like this?" She spat at the younger tabby she-cat.

"Leave." Owlleap murmured. "Gladly." Snowdove replied. "Oh... Stay away. Stay away from me, and from my kits, because next time, I will personally rip your throat out." Snowdove mewed threateningly, leaving the den.

Gray eyes glowed from behind Owlleap. "You were right." the deep voice said.

OOOOO

Skypaw had heard it all. She paced infront of the Apprentice's den, while Cinderfoot, who was on lock-down, sat near by. "Skypaw, your paws will fall off before we even reach the moon pool, calm down." Pinepaw mewed, coming to block her.

"Calm down? Calm down?! You know, toms always tell she-cats to calm down, but you know what? It doesn't help. It just gets us all whipped up! See?" She hissed, hitting his chest hard with her forepaw. "You know, most toms have to get a mate to suffer this type of abuse." Pinepaw muttered.

"Time to go." Toadleap mewed, Antwhisker mewed. Skypaw nodded, padding first into the medicine-cat's den. "Here." mewed Leafgaze, handing Skypaw some herbs. "Eat." She instructed. Skypaw shrugged, bending down and licking up the sour stems.

"Skypaw." Skypaw looked up to see Owlleap, sitting not far from her. "What?" Skypaw mewed angrily. "I don't want you to feel... conflicted. You mother and father just broke up, and I just wanted to let you know that-" Owlleap began, but Skypaw cut her off. "What, that you're here for me? Ha, look. My father may have left my mother and gone off into the sunset with you, but you will never be a mother to me. don't think that just because my father likes you that I will too." Skypaw spat, turning away and padding out of the den.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was rather short you guys. :3 But thanks for reading! Wonder who those eyes belonged to eh..? anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter of secrets! Chapter seven should come out in a couple of days as I have most of it planned. What did you guys think? Please fallow,fave, and review for more, and remember, I only own the plot and my characters, I do not own warriors. Peace!**


End file.
